


Купаться - нелогично!

by sKarEd



Series: Little Spock is too Cute [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сареку дали крайне ответственное задание...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Купаться - нелогично!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baths are Illogical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80915) by [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606). 



Происходящее было крайне нелогично: у него никак не получалось искупать собственного ребенка.

Он уже много раз видел, как это делала Аманда, но все отчего-то выходило вовсе не так просто.

— Спок.

Голый малыш подозрительно покосился на него из-под маленького столика, на котором стоял горшок с розой. Сарек присел на корточки, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать с сыном.

— Ты сейчас же вылезешь оттуда и дашь мне тебя искупать, как и просила мама, ясно?

Спок на мгновение нахмурил бровки и отчаянно затряс головой. Когда малыш зажмурился, Сарек протянул к нему руки, но Спок видимо что-то почувствовал, и шарахнулся в сторону, путаясь в пухлых конечностях. Сарек нырнул за ним под стол, но только треснулся головой об стену, заметив голую попку, исчезающую за поворотом коридора. Сарек вылез из-под стола и поспешил за сыном.

Когда Сарек завернул за угол и замер на месте. Спока нигде не было видно. Все двери были закрыты, а сенсоры были специально вмонтированы в стены повыше, чтобы малыш не мог отпереть двери без помощи взрослого.

— Спок?

Сарек внимательно осматривался вокруг, проходя по коридору мимо запертых дверей. Так. Вот и мокрый след под сенсором рядом с дверью спальни. Сарек мысленно напомнил себе переставить панели повыше, учитывая способность Спока к прыжкам.

— Ты же помнишь, что перед сном тебе нужно обязательно искупаться.

Из-под кровати донеслись звуки возни. К тому времени, как Спок пополз из-под нее на свет, Сарек был готов и цепко перехватил сына поперек туловища, чтобы отнести его в ванную. Спок недовольно захныкал, явно недовольный поимкой.

— Тише. Я тоже не люблю воду, но мы же выяснили, что ультразвук вреден для твоей кожи. Я уже объяснял тебе. Нужно искупаться.

Сарек крепко прижимал мальчика к себе, пока тот упорно ерзал, пытаясь вырваться. Потом Спок расслабился, пытаясь выскользнуть из рук отца, пока тот одной рукой проверял температуру воды. Бегство почти удалось, но Сарек успел поймать сына, хоть и изрядно вымок в процессе. Подавив вздох, Сарек сунул замершего сына в теплую воду.

— Ну вот. Ты постараешься посидеть спокойно, пока я буду тебя купать, — Сарек непроизвольно поднял бровь, когда Спок мрачно обхватил себя руками и упрямо опустил голову. Мягкая тряпочка, которой Аманда всегда мыла сына, мягко поскрипывала у Сарека в руках. Он попытался было тереть с нажимом, но почувствовал, будто протирает кожу сына до крови. — не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь покончить с этим как можно скорее, раз ты уже мокрый.

Сарек моргнул. Он явно сказал что-то не то. Удерживая сына одной рукой, он мрачно наклонил голову набок, вытряхивая воду из уха, и чувствуя, как она капает с мокрых волос. Если бы здесь сейчас была его жена,то увидев супруга в таком виде, она бы точно мелодично рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Тут Спок завизжал так, что у Сарека заложило уши. Пытаясь уклониться от брызг, летящих во все стороны, Сарек упустил скользкую ручку сына, и тот грохнулся на пол.

Но это ничуть не помешало карапузу подняться на ноги, и унестись из ванной, все еще визжа и разбрызгивая мыльную воду. Сарек подобрал полотенце, которым он обычно вытирал Споку волосы после купания, вытер руки и направился по мокрому следу. Сареку далеко не сразу удалось извлечь мокрого и скользкого сына из шкафчика, в который тот успешно забился. Стараясь не сжать Спока слишком сильно, чтобы не навредить ему, Сарек попытался урезонить его.

— Мама расстроится, если узнает, что ты ведешь себя подобным образом. Чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее закончим.

— Неть! — Спок вывернулся и принялся отчаянно пинаться, — Неть, неть, неть!

Сарек отступил назад, позволяя мальчику сбежать. Он прекрасно знал, что протесты станут только громче, если Спок не отвлечется хоть на секунду. Сарек мрачно последовал за мокрым следом. В этот раз он застукал сына за открыванием очередной двери. Спок сосредоточенно подпрыгивал на месте, пытаясь дотянуться до сенсорной панели, забрызгивая все кругом мыльной водой и оставляя мокрые следы на стене. Сарек изловил карапуза, посадил на бедро и потащил обратно в ванную.

Как только он усадил сына обратно в воду, тот снова замер. Сарек посадил его спиной к себе, чтобы все брызги доставались стене, а не ему и потянулся промыть сыну ухо. Спок уклонился от тряпки и ушел с головой под воду, ужасно напугав Сарека. Правда, он сразу же вынырнул, кашляя и размахивая руками.

Сарек осторожно взял сына на руки, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с его дыханием, но Спок гневно отвернулся и чихнул. Сарек посадил сына обратно в воду (тот принялся задумчиво чесать нос) и грустно уставился на запачканный соплями рукав. Мысленно вздохнув, Сарек стянул накидку и подвернул рукава рубашки и оглянулся в поисках тряпочки. Как выяснилось, тряпочка уплыла под Спока, и теперь торчала из-под его попы.

После пары минут борьбы Сарек оставил тряпку сыну и взял другую с полки. Малыш с подозрением уставился на новую тряпку, приближающуюся к уху.

— Я быстро, если ты посидишь спокойно.

Спок мрачно посмотрел сначала на отца, потом на тряпку. Подавил вздох и позволил отцу вымыть одно ухо.

Как только Сарек потянулся ко второму уху, Спок двумя руками плеснул воду, залив отцу все лицо и грудь. Сарек шарахнулся назад, и упустил тряпку, которую Спок сосредоточенно запихнул под себя, в комплект к первой, пока отец вытирал лицо.

— Ты отлично все продумал. Теперь отдай мне вторую тряпку.

Спок замотал головой.

— Неть.

Сарек ухватил тряпочку за уголок и дернул на себя. Спок потерял равновесие и снова нырнул в воду лицом перед. Сарек бросил мокрые тряпки и принялся вылавливать сына и усаживать его ровно.  
Малыш откашлялся, потер глаза и почесал нос, потом мрачно посмотрел на отца.

— Ты плохой.

Спок подавил обиду и принялся отжимать тряпки, пока его колени не промокли окончательно в гигантской луже на полу.

— Если бы дал мне искупать тебя, как просила нас мама, мы бы уже закончили. И вовсе я не плохой.

Спок шмыгнул носом и сморгнул.

— Неправильно, — он снова скрестил руки на груди и набычился.

Сарек нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что же он сделал не так. Вода была нужной температуры, тряпочка была мягкой, полотенце — коричневым, поскольку другие цвета Спок на дух не переносил. Сарек закрыл глаза, слушая, как сын снова шлепает босыми ногами по коридору. Он упустил что-то очень важное.

Спустя несколько минут, над ним умирала со смеху собственная жена, а Сарек с трудом сдерживал раздражение.

— Вода теплая, и полотенце ты взял коричневое?

Сарек кивнул.

— Ты точно взял мягкую тряпочку, а не ту, синюю, которая жесткая?

— Да, точно, жена моя.

Аманда кивнула и задумчиво прикусила губу.

— И ты конечно же, дал ему в руки резинового пищащего сехлата?

Видимо, все-таки что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Аманда снова расхохоталась. Сарек попытался удержать лицо, но это только сильнее ее насмешило.

— Он лежит в шкафчике над полотенцами, дорогой. Отзвонись как закончишь. — Аманда все еще улыбалась, нажимая на кнопку отбоя.

Сарек задумчиво ответил ей привычным таалом, и снова отправился ловить сына.

Сарек вручил сехлата Споку и принялся снова греть воду. Спок вцепился в игрушку и принялся без остановки им пищать. Сарек отвлекся, чтобы реплицировать себе беруши. Когда он вернулся, сын все еще сосредоточенно пищал сехлатом. После того, как Сарек закончил купать Спока, он помог ему выбраться из ванной.

Спок вручил игрушку отцу.

— Теперь ты купаться?

Сарек положил сехлата на пол и достал сына из ванной.

— Нет, я не буду купаться. Стой смирно, мне надо вытереть тебе волосы.

Спок увернулся, подобрал игрушку и протянул ее Сареку.

— Выти сначала И-Чаю.

Сарек начал было объяснять сыну, что это нелогично, но увидев сосредоточенное лицо Спока, он просто вытер игрушку. Спок почти улыбнулся и вытянул руки вперед. До Сарека не сразу дошло, что так Спок позволял вытереть его. После пары писков, Сарек догадался, что это пищит не игрушка, а его сын, которому он слишком сильно тер голову полотенцем.

Сарек поспешно стянул полотенце, чтобы оценить повреждения, но оказался не готов к тому, что сын крепко обнимет его, да так, что игрушка вопьется ему прямо в ребра.

— Ты молодец, папа, мама будет тобой голдиться, — Спок чмокнул отца в щеку и смылся из ванной в чем мать родила, прежде чем Сарек успел отреагировать.

Оглядев весь беспорядок, и себя, мокрого до нитки, Сарек решил, что больше никогда не будет сам купать Спока. Из соседней комнаты донеслось пищание сехлата и требовательный вопль сына, который никак не мог дотянуться до своей пижамы. Раздавшийся в ответ смех Аманды, Сарек списал на слуховые галлюцинации из-за забитых водой ушей и мрачно пошлепал по коридору в детскую.


End file.
